


Insomnia

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Insomnia, Insomniac Peter Parker, Insomniac Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: “I just can’t sleep, my mind won’t let me. And if I manage to fall asleep, I keep waking up.” He sniffled, “I don’t know what to do, I’m so tired. I can’t focus, I can’t think. I’ve been up for days!”Or Day 6 of Febuwhump 2021, Insomnia
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138001
Kudos: 13
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Insomnia

“Hey, Mr. Stark.”

Tony, startled, hit his head on a piece of metal he was looking at. “Kid?”

“Ouch,” Peter winced. “Sorry, I just can’t fall asleep.” 

“You just lay there and sleep, Underoos. Not much to it.”

He glared, “Not what I meant. I can’t sleep, my mind won't let me.”

“Meditation?”

“Mr. Stark.”

“What?! Something Pepper had me try.”

“Did it work?”

“...No. But that's not the point.”

“No, Mr.Stark, it’s not.” His voice cracked with desperation. 

“Hey, hey, c’mere Underoos.” Tony pulled Peter into a hug. “It’s okay, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I just can’t sleep, my mind won’t let me. And if I manage to fall asleep, I keep waking up.” He sniffled, “I don’t know what to do, I’m so tired. I can’t focus, I can’t think. I’ve been up for days!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact #1: I wrote this when my insomnia had me up for 3 nights. Also, my parents yell at me for keeping my little sibling up because I can't sleep lol. Fun Fact #2: The color Cyan makes it harder for you to sleep.
> 
> Febuwhump 2021 is going to be Marvel and Witcher themed. I have it to where 14 days are Marvel and the other 14 are Witcher… that was a lot of fun lol. 
> 
> Some days will be paired with other prompts, challenges, or series. Such as my Witcher whump series “Bonding in a Cell 101” or my future prompt challenge, Alphabet Challenge, inspired by butyoucantnemo’s “Penny Parker’s Alphabet Soup”, here on Ao3. 
> 
> It will be cross-posted on Fanfiction and Wattpad. 
> 
> Fanfiction- BlackandBlueMascara   
> Wattpad- BlackandBlueMascara


End file.
